


The Life and Times of Katara

by MiHnn



Series: The World of The Benders [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-going series of un-related drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : sky  
> Genre : Epic/Myth

She was silent as she floated across the river, the wind billowing around her robes and the breeze running through her hair. She kept her head low while she effortlessly made her way to the small village suspended in the middle of the lake. They were people who were suffering; that she had seen for herself. While years ago they were a people who were bountiful with the what the water had given them, now they suffered with hunger and sickness. 

Katara couldn’t bear see them like that. 

There was a legend of a Painted Lady who used to look after this small village. She was a source of inspiration and hope. And Katara couldn’t help but suspect that if she wasn’t a Spirit, she was probably a very powerful Water Bender. 

Making sure that her companions were in no rush to leave, she fashioned her own Painted Lady garb. With a hat to cover her face and streaks of paint on her cheeks, she made herself a dress with torn garments. She knew that she needed not be perfect in her attire, for all she needed was to visit them in the cover of darkness and use her abilities to steam the water around her so that it appeared as a fog that kept her hidden.

When she destroyed the factory that polluted the water and the Painted Lady received the undulated praise of the former hungry, Katara couldn’t have been happier. 

She didn’t know if there was truly a painted lady, but she hoped that if there was one, she was watching them from the Spirit World with an approving smile.  

It was not until later that she saw the Spirit in the sky. Katara smiled to herself as she watched the Painted Lady fade into myth and legend. 


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sky and Head over Heels  
> Genre : Noir  
> Pairing : Katara/Jet

The night was warm as she sat and watched the sunset, her knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her folded arms. She watched silently as the amber rays of the sun played against the green of the trees bringing a streak of warmth to the evening sky. 

All her life Katara had wanted to make an impact in the world they lived in. It was a craving so deep inside her that it had been the sole reason why she did the things she did.  Ever since she was young, she knew that being blessed with the ability to water bend meant that she was destined for great things. Why else would the Spirits have bestowed such a rare gift on her? 

This was why she had been determined to train and reach her true potential. This was why she had accepted Aang’s offer to go to the North Pole so she could be around others just like her; teachers and students who would understand where she had come from. This was why she felt unhappy at the prospect that her brother and Aang didn’t trust her. After all they had been through, shouldn’t they have a little faith in her?

“Looks like you’re thinking,” a smooth voice said softly behind her. 

Katara twitched her head away from the sound as Jet sat down beside her. “Are you still thinking about what your brother and his friend said?”

She intended to stay silent and brood, but his words caused her to react without thought. “He’s my friend too.” How could he not be? Aang, Sokka and herself had been through so much that they were more than friends. They were family.

“Ah! I see,” Jet said thoughtfully as the lone straw balanced precariously on his lips. He sat the way she had gotten accustomed to, one elbow on one bent knee while his other leg swung back and forth on the edge of the tree-fort where they sat. 

They stayed in silence for a moment as Katara contemplated the sunset and the wind that cooled her nerves. She hated being angry with her brother, but he had gone too far. She knew Jet was a rebel, but surely he wasn’t the type of rebel Sokka was intending to paint him as. Just like them Jet had lost his family to war. He wasn’t going to let other children go through what they had gone through just because they were Fire Nation. That was simply preposterous. 

“This thing you’re thinking about...” her companion said softly, his voice that much closer to her. “Is it about me?”

Katara looked up at him sharply. He was also very much a cocky self-made warrior. How could she have ever forgotten that? “No. Not everything is about you.”

Jet let out a low whistle. “Okay then. How about you stop thinking about whatever it is that’s bothering you?”

“I can’t just stop, Jet. No matter how much I want to.”

His smirk widened. “That settles it then.” Leaning forward, his hand circled the name of her neck to hold her still as his lips gently pulled on hers. 

Katara’s eyes widened as she stiffened, a thrilling shiver travelling up his spine. 

Yet, Jet didn’t stop. As he continued to kiss her, Katara’s lips parted to kiss him back. And before she knew it, her eyes had closed, her fingers were tangled in his hair, and she had forgotten whatever it was her brother had warned her about the leader of the rebels. 


	3. Conspiracy Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sky  
> Genre : Science Fiction

With the stealth of an extremely stealthy animal which had not come to mind yet, Sokka ducked behind a wall quickly. Crouching low, he raised his head until his eyes could see beyond the low wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh.” Sokka whipped around and grabbed onto his sister’s arm to pull her down with him. “Do you want to give us away?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “I know that this is probably a bad idea but I really should ask. Why are you spying on the diplomat’s son when you could be watching Aang do death defying stunts? You've never passed any oppotunity to see Aang jump off a tower and attempt to airbend his way without his staff.”

Her brother placed an index finger on her lips to stop her from talking, then gestured silently for her to look at what he had been looking at. Sighing, Katara did as she was bid, mentally thinking that at some point, she really had to stop giving her brother the benefit of doubt when it comes to his conspiracy theories. 

She observed the boy, who was not much older than she was as he read silently in his bedchamber. The image would make riveting conversation. 

“He’s not doing anything, Sokka.”

“Shhh. Wait for it...”

They waited and Katara got bored fast. She made a move to leave when her brother grabbed and held onto her. 

“Wait for it…”

“Sokka, this is ridicu-“

Then she saw it; the boy looked up and for a split second, she could have sworn he looked different. More than a little different, actually, a whole lot different. Katara blinked. She was probably seeing things.

“There! Did you see that?” Her brother whispered excitedly.

Katara shook her head and started once again to leave. “I don’t know what I saw. We better go.”

“Wait,” her brother whispered again as he gestured to the boy. “He’s standing up.” 

Katara watched as the boy then walked across his room to the table to pick up his quill. It would have made for a boring journey if it weren’t for the fact that when he passed the mirror, his reflection showed a creature in his stead. Her brother looked at her smugly. “See?”

Katara blinked, not knowing what to think. “What do you think that was?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” her brother asked in a tone of infinite knowledge. He got closer and whispered three words she thought he would never say. “He’s an alien.”

“Sokka-“

“Don’t believe me? How else could you explain that?”

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation. Somewhere.”

“Alright then,” Sokka said confidently. “I shall prove that he doesn’t belong on this planet.” Before she could say anything else, he had gone, probably to look over one of his inventions that could capture an alien. Katara shook her head in amusement. She loved her brother, but he did have the craziest ideas. On the other hand, she did see what she saw, no question about that. Katara frowned. There had to be a logical explanation. There had to be. 


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sky  
> Genre : Historical Drama  
> Pairing : Aang/Katara

It was a celebration to outshine all celebrations. The people of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes rejoiced at the prospect of finally bringing peace to the world. And even though those of the Fire Nation were apprehensive of the change, besides a few rebellious groups, all seem to want to embrace the Avatar and his teachings of peace.

 

Just hours earlier, Katara had witnessed a monumental moment that she had never thought to see in her lifetime. She had seen Zuko take to his knee before three different nations and be crowned Fire Lord, only to speak of his hopes and plans to rebuild what his father and his ancestors had broken. The sun shined brighter, the sky seemed bluer and Katara realised with a pang that after so long she was truly happy.

 

Then, he had introduced the Avatar and instantly she could feel the energy change all around her. No one saw Aang as the child that they knew he physically was, but a spiritual leader who had saved them all from a senseless war and brought together nations. No longer did Katara see him as the boy who had once kissed her for he seemed so much more now.

 

He had then looked at her, almost like a reflex as everyone around her took to their knees to worship the returned Avatar in all his glory. His smile was wide and his eyes were filled with such affection. But the moment he saw her expression, his smile fell, and seemingly defeated, he turned back to the crowd stiffly.

 

Katara bit her lower lip nervously. She still hadn’t given him a proper answer as yet.

 

“Any idea what you’re going to do with the Saviour of the World, Sugar Queen?”

 

Katara nearly jumped in surprise. It always surprised her how Toph always seemed to know what was happening even if they didn’t make any movement that she could feel from vibrations under her feet.

 

This was indeed history in the making, yet Katara couldn’t help but feel that her choice would matter.  She sighed as she watched the lovely spectacle before her. “I don’t know, Toph,” she found herself saying truthfully. “I just don’t know.”


End file.
